


Howling Towards the Sun

by Tiny_Spirit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not really though, Werewolves, noya and tanaka have too much imagination, other teammates might appear too but those are the important ones, poor asahi has done nothing wrong, suga is a little shit, tananoya best bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Spirit/pseuds/Tiny_Spirit
Summary: After a marathon of werewolf movies both Tanaka and Nishinoya starts playing with the thought of the mythical creature existing for real. It’s all good and fun for the night but when one teammate starts showing signs they are quick to pick up the case.---Or, Suga sees an opportunity to mess with his underclassmen and Azumane alike and seizes it.





	1. Prologue

“Aaaaaaooooooooo”

“No no, Noya, louder! Put your whole back into it!”

“AAAUUUuuuuuuu!!”

“Just like that!!” The taller of the two boys rolled backwards in the couch laughing, seeing his friend on all fours trying to howl just being too much for him. “It’s perfect!” After the third or maybe even fourth movie involving werewolves the two friends had been forced up to Tanaka’s room. Their excitement over the mythical creature not leaving them a bit they had proceeded to try and imitate its majestic roar. With more or less success.

Before even letting his friend sit back up properly Nishinoya had stood up, his hands hovering like claws in front of himself. “Oi Ryū, why are you laughing? Maybe I should just eat you whole!” And with that he threw himself on top of Tanaka, attacking his sides with his hands, tickling him with no mercy making his friend plead for relief between his laughs under him. Nishinoya knew exactly how to move his hands to put his friend into as much misery as possible. Placing knees on each side of his hips to keep him in place.

“I gi—HAHAHA— Noy HAHAHAHA NOYA I give up, I give up!” Nishinoya stopped with his torture, looking down at Tanaka with a huge smirk on lips. “Man, you are the worst.” The libero hear his friend say jokingly before he was pushed backwards, his head landing on the edge of the couch on top of a heap of pillows. He stared up at the ceiling, the smirk never leaving. He could hear Tanaka trying to catch his breath and they ended up just lying there for a few minutes.

“Would you eat me? If you were a werewolf?” The question broke the silence that had settled over the two and Nishinoya though for a moment before sitting up and chuckling his reply. “No way, of course I wouldn’t! That’s definitely against the bro code.”

“Thank you, I wouldn’t eat you eit--”

“Besides you would probably taste awful.” 

“Noyaaa… you wound me.”

“You’re welcome.”

Both of them were now sitting up on the couch, Tanaka clutching his shirt over his heart pretending to be hurt. He couldn’t keep it up for long though, looking at Nishinoya who was grinning wide and soon they both broke into laughter.

“Could anyone in the team be one?”

“Pff… nah Ryū. Doubt it.”

“Daichi?”

Nishinoya shivered at the thought. He had an enormous respect for their captain. Partly because of his amazing leader skills but he was also very, very scary if he wanted to be. “… I think we already would be dead if he was.”

“Fair point. Azumane?”

“Asahi? No way. He couldn’t kill a fly. You should have seen him the other day! I was at his place when suddenly a spider appeared in his room and he just jumped up at his bed in fear with a shriek. Like, AAAH.” Nishinoya emphasised it by jumping on to his feet and hugging his legs tight looking like a little ball. “Just like that.” He sat down again cross-legged before continuing. “But as I tried to help by getting rid of it he just whispered… please…. Don’t kill it.”

“Woooow, really?”

“Yeah, he’s amazing. Scared to death by it but still don’t want to kill it.” Nishinoya could still see it in front of him. Asahi shaking as he covered in fear on the bed, his voice so weak it was barely audible. It both broke his heart to see the wing spiker like that but he had to say it was a little amusing too. He had no idea how he had been allowed to get so close to such a wonderful yet easily breakable person. If someone was in charge of what happened in his life they at least should have realised by now that Nishinoya and breakable things rarely worked well together.

“Okay so not a werewolf then?”

“No way.”

“He kind of looks the part though doesn’t he?”

“Hmm… Yeah he got quiet the bit of hair. And he is big.” Nishinoya could hear his friends smirk before even finishing the last sentence. He knew what was coming.

“Dude, TMI. Keep it in your pants.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it! You’ve seen him change too!”

“Yeah, but I don’t stare at him like he’s one of the seven wonders of the world.”

“I’m very glad to hear that you’re not checking out my boyfriend.”

“Bro code.”

“How is it going with Karen?” The libero started to get a serious urge to change subject. He could probably talk about Asahi all day if someone wanted to listen but he was pretty sure that there was a limit to how much Tanaka would enjoy that.

“Oooooh right, you need to see this!” Nishinoya scooted over so he could more easily read on his friend’s phone.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about a broad range of subjects. Mainly the fact that the last few days Tanaka had been chatting a bit with a cute girl. As his best friend Nishinoya was of course helping him. He was after all the more successful of the two when it came to relationships. The fact that he had only ever dated one person didn’t diminish that, Tanaka had had a grand total of zero girlfriends. They both were determined to change that some way or another. Tanaka was amazing and definitely deserved love.

As always the fun had to end sometime. Soon Nishinoya was laying in his own bed, his eyelids heavy after a long day. He knew it was just moments away until he was drifting off to dream land probably to experience another weird dream he could tell his friend about in the morning. But there was a thought tugging at his mind from earlier today that kept him up just a bit longer. He knew it was only because he was tired, it was a ridiculous thought after all. Nothing to base it on except his crazy imagination. But what if… what if Asahi really was a werewolf?


	2. Chapter one

Nishinoya was awake even before the sun rose above the horizon, nothing out of the ordinary. The discussion from yesterday was all but forgotten the moment he walked outside to head for the station. Another wonderful morning with just as wonderful and mind numbing practise. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Except that time when he and Ryū stayed up too long knowing what hell awaited the next day for some idiotic reason he couldn’t even remember at this point. The next morning he had been a total wreck, earning more than a few harsh comments from their coach. He knew he deserved it though. It was one point on their verbal ‘let’s never mention this again’ list.

It was with a grin on his lips he entered the gym, his legs itching to get started. He knew he was a bit early. Hinata, Kageyama had already started on the setup it seemed. About to send them a greeting he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. His lips bent up in a big smile showing of his teeth.

“Asahi! Morning!” Standing on top of the three-step staircase he was actually looking down on the ace even if just barely. He stepped a bit to the side so the other could move up and hit his back a few times as he did. “How’s my ace doing this fine morning?”

“Morning… I uh… How are you so… cheerful?”

“It’s a three point checklist really. It’s a nice morning, it’s time for practise, and lastly but definitely not least important, you are here!”

The slight blush that spread on Asahi’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed to the libero but he refrained from bringing attention to it seeing how tired the taller male was. Nishinoya would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy how easily he could make his boyfriend all flustered. It was a power he usually put off to use to when they were alone since Asahi had made it clear from the beginning that he didn’t like too much public display of affection and Nishinoya was following that request.

“Mmm… Noya…,” Asahi mumbled like he didn’t seem to be able to form any more comprehensive words than that. It was almost a surprise to Nishinoya when he opened his mouth again to speak. “Still up for this afternoon?”

“Yup, you bet!” Nishinoya grinned bright and made a thumbs up to further make his point clear. He got another happy surprise when Asahi bent forward and placed a soft kiss on top of Nishinoya’s head. “Actually before I forget, you doing something on Saturday?”

“Aah.. yes I’m sorry. I’m free on Sunday though?” Nishinoya was a bit disappointed but he could wait a day longer to show off his new game.

“Awesome! No slacking during practise now!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Asahi sighed with a tired smile. 

Before Nishinoya was able to reply he heard his name shouted from behind him. Asahi excused himself and ran inside the gym. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Tanaka he had said to Nishinoya, it could just be a bit much with the two of them together sometimes. At least he was honest.

“Ryū! Change of plans, Asahi is busy on Saturday. Wanna come over to my place?”

“Huh really? What’s he up to? But hell yeah!”

“Didn’t say, not that big of a deal. He has a life beyond me.”

“Are you sure? He looks about ten times more alive with you around. Anyways, you sure it’s not that big of a deal? Do you know what day it is?”

Nishinoya was a bit confused, he couldn’t remember anything special about that date. It wasn’t Asahi’s birthday that’s for sure, it was almost too easy to remember. No type of anniversary either unless it was a weird one he hadn’t heard of. He doubted that though since Tanaka logically wouldn’t have heard about it either. “Uhm… a Saturday?

“It’s a full moon.”

“Cool but what does… ooooh. Holy shit!” Nishinoya’s eyes widened in realisation. It would be a full moon on Saturday night. That meant only one thing, except a better day to marathon horror movies. The past night came back to him, his and Tanaka’s discussions about the mythical creature they had watched far too many movies about. “Asahi could be a werewolf! That would explain why he can’t hang out with me!” 

“It’s only a loose thread but it is suspicious,” Tanaka said nodding his head while rubbing his chin mysteriously. “’Can’t let it go unremarked.”

The ridiculous dreams he had had suddenly didn’t feel so dumb at all. It would be a good explanation. Well, so would pretty much anything else too but Nishinoya just went full throttle into this idea without really taking a moment to think it through. Of course he could just have planned to do something with his fellow third years. 

“Good morning my sweet underclassmen.” Nishinoya’s thoughts was interrupted as the vice-captain walked around the corner. He could swear that there was something mischievous hiding behind Sugawara’s kind smile. Considering he had nothing to prove it he let it go for the time being. If the setter truly was planning something there was little Nishinoya could do about it anyways.

“Good morning Sugawara!” Both of the second years said together.

“Daichi will be here any moment. Is set-up finished?” 

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked at each other. Daichi could be merciful if he wanted to but this early in the morning… there was no hope for them. They hurried inside to help the first years before it was too late. Nishinoya could hear Sugawara laugh amused behind him. His smile was too pretty to truly get angry at though.

\---

After practise the rest of the day went slowly. He slept through almost all of his English class. Nothing there he was interested in learning anyways. The only interesting things would be the cool words they sometimes used in horror or action movies. Like… arachnophobia. Spiders, it was one of those things that were on his list of things Asahi was terrified of while he himself didn’t really care. Honestly, that list was pretty long. Except moths for some reason. Asahi could be scared by normal butterflies in a bad situation but moths, no problem at all. Of all things he would protect Asahi against those were the one thing he would actually be scared to face. He remembered Tanaka joking about them being opposites but this was just dumb.

Another round of practise when classes were over and Nishinoya finally started to feel the energy leaving him. But after a quick and cool shower it quickly returned at the thought of spending the evening at Asahi’s place. At least somewhat. His mother had invited Nishinoya over for dinner and he was more than happy to accept. When he checked with his own parents to see if they were okay with it they had just replied with ‘one less kid to make food for’.

Standing in front of the mirror he brushed the gel through his hair. He needed to show his best side to Asahi’s mother.

“Be careful out there man,” Tanaka said as he placed a hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder.

Nishinoya eyes his friend jokingly. “If Asahi wanted to eat me he could have done it ages ago.”

“But think about it, his mom must be as well.”

Nishinoya paused for a second his hands still in his dark hair. He supposed that if Asahi was a werewolf his parents would be as well. Wonder if they went out hunting as a family activity? Not exactly what Nishinoya himself would see as a nice time. “That’s true. Mrs Azumane is super sweet though. If she wanted to kill me for meat I would let her.”

“Not sure that qualifies as ‘sweet’.”

Nishinoya laughed agreeing to that. The woman seemed so harmless though he knew that that was not entirely the case. While he had never gotten the chance to meet Asahi’s father he knew that between the three of them she was the most daring one. He had heard a few stories from her mouth directly. Some of them apparently extremely embarrassing to Asahi. Nishinoya couldn’t deny that he liked those a little more.

He finished up his hair for giving his friend a pat on the back. “See you tomorrow!”

“Yeah, message me later so I know that you didn’t become the dinner you were invited for.”

“Are you worried about me?”

“My poor maiden heart couldn’t survive knowing you came to such a terrible end.”

“I would taste delicious.”

“With all those muscles? You would be pretty tough to chew.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“I love you too much bro for it to be anything else.”

“Bro.”

The both of them fist bumped dramatically with fake tears in their eyes. He said a last goodbye before grabbing his bag and chowing it over his shoulder. Walking out from the club room he quickly spotted Asahi’s back as he was talking with Sugawara and Daichi and headed over.

“Sorry to hear about Saturday.” He heard Sugawara say. Once again he could have sworn he saw something mischievous reflected in his eyes as he spoke slightly louder than necessary, but just slightly. Curiously Nishinoya walked closer.

“Yes, I’m sorry… it’s just bad timing.” Nishinoya patted Asahi on the shoulder as the third year apologised to get his attention.

“Hey there big guy.” Nishinoya was almost certain that he saw nervousness displayed in Asahi’s face as he looked down at him before it fell off into a soft smile. What was it with everyone and their weird faces today?

“O-oh, Noya hi. How long have you been standing there?”

“Just came. Ready to head to your place?”

Relief. It was definitely relief that filled Asahi’s eyes for a split second. Why was that? What had he been talking about that he didn’t want Nishinoya to find out? Don’t get him wrong, the libero trusted his boyfriend undoubtedly but he was also without a doubt hiding something. One thing was for certain though, whatever reason Asahi had for not having time for him on Saturday it was not hanging out with Daichi or Sugawara. Suspicious. Very suspicious.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

“Go easy on him Noya, we want a fully functioning ace tomorrow too.” Sugawara’s voice was a bit teasing but his smile told Nishinoya that it was only a joke. Maybe with a hint of seriousness. Just a bit. He would never do anything to hurt Asahi, not deliberately. No matter what anyone might think he found no joy in riling him up on purpose. He just… sometimes needed to be reminded of how amazing he was.

“You can trust me!” Nishinoya smiled brightly before practically pushing Asahi with him. It wasn’t until they were outside of the school vicinity that he sneaked his hand into Asahi’s earning a soft smile in response. How could he become so flustered by this when he had no problem kissing him full force with tongue and all? Asahi was a weird creature but Nishinoya was determined to get to know and love every single part of him.

Even if one of those parts turned out to be of the werewolf sort.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to do an investigation without expert help. So Tanaka has managed to get in contact with one. Nishinoya uses his time at Asahi's place to see what he can find as proff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took such a long time simply because I'm lazy and put off writing on this.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyways, and thank you for reading!

Nishinoya laid on his back on Asahi’s room’s floor with his phone in his hands. He was alone for the moment, the other having to run to the toilet. It gave him the opportunity to check the several messages he had gotten from Tanaka. They ranged from the usual silly stuff, a picture of a puppy to the more ‘please reply or I’ll call the cops’. What seriously caught his attention was one of the last sent. He had gotten a mail from a supposed mythical creature expert. They went by the name Kan, written in hiragana, and had said in the mail that they weren’t going to tell their real name for safety reasons.

Tanaka had went on for a few messages explaining the content before realising he could just forward the mail to Nishinoya so he could check for himself. Which he promptly opened his mail app to do. It was a little suspicious he had to admit but the mail itself definitely contained several kanji he was sure Tanaka couldn’t read without help and it sounded far too professional to be a prank by him.

He skimmed over most of the content, something about werewolf activities, please report to me, do not engage, and so forth. He didn’t care too much he could check it properly later and Asahi could be back any moment so he wanted to see if he could find something useful in it he could use now. He spotted what he searched for further down. A list of signs with a text above saying ‘if over 60% of these points apply to suspect the risk of them being werewolf is severe and I recommend serious precautionary steps to be applied, see further below’.

A lot of the points on the list he could check off directly.

‘Tall and muscular.’ Yup, that applied.

‘Dark eyes.’ That too, although Nishinoya did find Asahi’s eyes seriously attractive.

‘Picky with food.’ That did not apply to Asahi in the least. He had seen Asahi complain or refuse food once and that was when Daichi and Sugawara had tried to make him taste cow tongue.

‘Keeps valuable and shiny objects close to where they sleep.’ That was easy enough to check. With the thin walls he would hear when Asahi flushed the toilet so he figured that he still had at least a little more time. Nishinoya didn’t usually like to look through other people’s things but this was for science.

Carefully he opened the drawer on Asahi’s bedside table. At first he sighed disappointed it looked like it contained a heap of papers. Wait no, no sign of werewolf was good. He is supposed to be glad not disappointed what the hell. He lifted some of the papers and discovered the true treasure underneath them. Now he could be disappointed right? A nice wristwatch was resting in a see-through box as well as two medals, something volleyball related and the other seemed to be for some race. A tiny pouch contained some old coins and a box a pair of piercings.

Nishinoya took a closer look at the latter. Since when did Asahi use earrings? He probably had holes in his ears before or something and let them grow away. What a pity.

Well, that did seem to count as valuable stuff. He could look more if he wanted but it already felt like too much of a breach of privacy, he already got what he needed anyways.

Next point.

‘Owns a replacement for a pack. Can include a collection of figurines, pet(s), plushies, and so forth’ No figurines or pets but… Nishinoya looks at the bed. A few plushies. He knew for sure some of them had names but Asahi had been too embarrassed to tell him what they were. Two of them were also gifts from Nishinoya himself. One was an elephant with rainbow colours inside it’s ears, that one he had won for him on a festival. And the second one was a teddy bear with a spotted bowtie. When Nishinoya had given it to Asahi it had also carried a tiny backpack containing movie tickets as well as a super extra special handmade vip card because Nishinoya was an awesome boyfriend. It wasn’t just any type of card. Nishinoya had seen online about making a scrapbook of coupons that included free hugs and stuff from the giver but he went a step further. Instead the vip card came with a paper explaining all the bonuses it came with which included endless hugs and kisses and extra volleyball practise. Boyfriend of the year if he had to say so himself.

‘Second toe is longer than the first.’ Nishinoya actually had no clue about that. Asahi usually wore socks so it would be hard to check too.

‘Likes to be scratched behind their ears.’ Something Nishinoya would have to check that as well.

Suddenly he heard a flushing noise and he disappointedly put away his phone. He would have to continue reading later. At least he had a two points to check for now.

As Asahi walked into the room he smiled bright. Werewolf suspect or not Nishinoya still loved him. He had look at Asahi’s feet. Socks… as suspected.

“Sorry it took a while.”

“Yeah yeah, come over here!” Nishinoya jumped up to sit on the bed and simultaneously pointed at the floor below him. He saw Asahi smile as he realised what his boyfriend was up to and headed over.

The libero waited for the taller male to sit down comfortably before carefully pulling out the band keeping his hair in a bun. With a little help of Nishinoya’s hands Asahi’s brown hair fell over his shoulders. The tips of his lips went up in a delighted smile as he started to comb through it with his fingers.

“How does my princess want his hair today?”

“Noya… please stop calling me that.” Nishinoya saw the blush on his face. Cute. He picked up the brush that had a constant place on top of Asahi's bedside table since Nishinoya started to regularly come over.

“Give me a proper nickname and I’ll give you a new one!”

“Isn't Noya good enough?”

“No, that's what everyone calls me. Use your imagination!” After brushing through his hair he begun working on a French braid starting from Asahi's forehead.

“Can I call you Yuu?”

“Yeah obviously but that isn't a nickname.”

“Yuyu?”

For a moment Nishinoya hesitated.

“N-no please no, that's what my mom calls me. Yuu is good so long.”

Asahi laughed softly. “Okay. What about me then? I don't like being called princess.”

“It was just now and it was a compliment to your hair.”

“Oh I’m sure it was.”

As the braid was finished and Nishinoya used the same band to tie it up again he noticed both of Asahi’s exposed ears. The ace’s breathing was even and calm as he relaxed, very clearly enjoying the attention Nishinoya gave to his hair. His eyes was closed too, prime chance.

Nishinoya grinned as he reached forward with both of his hands. Gently tracing the tip of Asahi’s ears before carefully scratching him behind them. He had barely begun before he felt Asahi tense up and he trailed of confused. So he didn’t like it then?

“N-noya, what are you doing?” His voice was slightly shaky which made Nishinoya even more confused. He leant forward over Asahi’s shoulder to look at him and was tripled confused when he saw that his face was flustered.

“You didn’t like it?”

“No... or well yes. My ears are just… a bit sensitive.”

“Oh…,” Nishinoya said before sitting up straight again and start laughing. It wasn’t exactly the reaction he had expected but he wasn’t really disappointed either. Did that count as liking being scratched behind his ears? He would put it as a half point.

When he stopped laughing Asahi had turned around on the floor to look up at him and was smiling softly.

“It isn't that funny.”

“Yes it is Asahi-san. Hey, for reference, are you sensitive anywhere else?”

“Uhm...” Asahi's eyebrows creased a bit as he thought about the question. Like he really had no clue whether or not he had anywhere else were his skin was sensitive. Or maybe he did know but was unsure whether telling Nishinoya was a good or bad idea. “No I don't... I don't think so?”

“Wow, not even ticklish feet?”

“No, not really? Is that weird?”

“Nope, but I don't believe you.” Nishinoya could see the confusion in Asahi's eyes but he had a plan to try the other point on the list. “Come up on the bed and prove it.”

“Sure. How do I prove it though?” Asahi got off the floor and sat down on the bed beside Nishinoya.

“You take of your socks and let me try and tickle you.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.”

Reluctantly Asahi pulled off his socks. For someone supposedly not ticklish he was very against having someone try and tickle him. Very suspicious. That was however not the mystery he was trying to solve, he reminded himself. His gaze was strictly focused on Asahi's toes as he took his socks off.

His first toes were longer than the seconds. Once again he had to remind himself to not feel disappointed with his find, but to feel relief. That was one point to not being a werewolf.

He could still see Asahi's confusion, which didn't seem to settle as Nishinoya continued to stare at his toes. Fair enough.

“Last chance to beg for mercy.”

“Just get it over with please...”

It turned out that Asahi was indeed speaking the truth. No matter how hard he tried Nishinoya just couldn't get a reaction out of him. Not even the slightest chuckle or suck of breath. He almost thought he had it when Asahi started to smile really broad but it turned out that he just found Nishinoya’s attempts really cute. Which definitely didn't help.

“I don't think it's going to work.”

“Thanks for the observation Asahi-san,” Nishinoya said before he decided to give up. His feet must have soles of steel or some shit. It was a bit impressing though. If Nishinoya was this unaffected he could really give Ryū a fight when he tried to tickle him.

He heard Asahi chuckle as he put his socks back on. Nishinoya decided that maybe it was enough werewolf hunting for today. If he started to act too out of character Asahi would surely notice. He was extremely attentive. Once he actually figured out that Nishinoya was sick before he even did himself. That was some mad crazy stuff. Totally threatening to steal Noya's self proclaimed ‘boyfriend of the year’ title. 

Was sniffing out sickness something a werewolf could do? Would be pretty cool honestly.

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Aah, well ticklish?” Asahi sounded all innocent when he asked that but Nishinoya knew better than to blindly trust that trustworthy-sounding voice. Even if Asahi looked all casual about the question Nishinoya could see hints of something else being reflected in his eyes.

“What would you do if I said yes?”

“If you said no I would like you to prove it like I did. And if you say yes...” Nishinoya didn't need to hear more to realise that there really wasn't much to do but to accept his fate. If only there was enough time to contact Ryū and describe how he wanted his gravestone to be made.

Honestly speaking, except gasping for breath and involuntarily laughing his ass off he had a really nice evening. Miss Azumane was an absolute angel and a wonderful cook. Just as he had hoped she did start talking about embarrassing things from Asahi's childhood. Plus Nishinoya did not get eaten, that was probably a sign of a nice dinner too. 

Nishinoya did however completely forget to message Ryū back so when he tiredly dropped into his bed when he got home he had a lot of new texts from his friend. Hastily be sent one back to confirm his well being as well as report his other finds.

When he didn't get a reply immediately he decided to get some sleep and take it in the morning.

There was a lot of complications with a situation like this. If Asahi really was a werewolf what would Nishinoya do then? Honestly speaking having a werewolf boyfriend sounded really cool. He doubted Asahi would ever want to hurt him anyways. At least not deliberately.

Perhaps it was unnecessary to go into such details before he had yielded any kind of results. It was better to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I got a while back and thought it could be fun to write. It's just going to be a fun and dumb little trip with not an ounce of angst in sight, at least if you exclude Asahi's worry that he has done something to offend Nishinoya.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader and english is not my first language so I appologise for any linguistic mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me hear your thoughts on it. If you want to talk asanoya or haikyuu with me you can hit me up on tumblr too: tiny-little-spirit


End file.
